divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Sartravius
Summary Sartravius (pronounced "Sart-trav-ius") is the cthonic god of heat. Apperance TBA Sphere Sartravius sits upon a dark throne overlooking a magnificent vista of Muspelheim - with giant spires of blackened rock erupting from a massive lava lake. Portfolio Taking on the role of the God of Heat, Sartravius controls the power to create and wield the power of flame and heat. Wherever he travels, or wields his flaming blade, his molten aura gives off extremely high temperatures that ignite anything within his vicinity. His heat is also capable of creating volcanoes erupting in a storm of lava, creating raging forest fires, boiling water to produce geothermic springs, amongst other events. He is considered by many as a malevolent god out for utter destruction and chaos. Yet without heat, there would be no life, as many would become victims to the bitter cold. With his fire, he brings about heat and warmth to any who are in dire need of it, saving them from freezing into despair. And when his flames scorch an entire forest, the ash soaks into the ground to bring rejuvenation to the soil, providing the trees the chance to grow again stronger than ever. Intense heat is also capable of producing precious metals and obsidian that the human mortals can utilize into weapons, tools, and armor. In addition, his heat can also be experienced in fits of intense anger or passion, fueling determined and passionate minds to engage in whatever journey they're committed to complete - for the better or worse. Yet it can be experienced in calmer or more intimate situations as well, such as in empathy and love. Heat can be used for both utter entropic destruction and igniting benevolent creations. Persona - Chaotic Evil/Neutral Despite being one of the more important gods of Galbar, Sartravius' destructive and selfish tendencies and beliefs had made him somewhat of an outcast of the Pantheon. After all, he finds the perfect world as a land scorched clean of purity as beautiful to him and is infamously known for aimlessly going on large destructive rampages throughout the world. As a result, he has grown out of touch of the other more benevolent gods and their beliefs, often finding himself brooding in his realm of Múspelheim alone and without any proper companionship. Sartravius is as emotionally stable as an active volcano, with most having to tip-toe around him with careful words as not to accidentally unleash his scorching fury. Yet while he revels in his destructive nature, he seems to neglect that his powers can also provide productivity towards those who worship and depend upon him. Without heat, life cannot sustain itself within the chilly embrace of the cold. In fact, he had always a hatred for Nepja, the God of Cold, the moment he set his eyes upon him. He has a special place within the heat god's molten heart as a threat to his vision of Galbar, amplified even more so by his followers who hate the frozen god as well. Yet despite his hostile nature towards most of the other gods, he's tolerant of a selected few that he considers as either beneficial or mutual. In essence, Sartravius wields a power that he finds only one use of, whilst having little care of what good can come out of it. Avatars * The Phoenix Creations * Fire Dragons Themes Category:Gods